


Anything for My Baby

by runkairun



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously i can't think of other tags because this is pure fucking fluff, whiny jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/pseuds/runkairun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up with a sinus headache, you all but forget about your breakfast plans with your boyfriend.  Jay would do anything to ease your suffering, but sometimes he tries just a little <i>too</i> hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightghostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightghostwriter/gifts).



> This is a little fluff for my darling midnightghostwriter! Because the world always needs more Jay Park Fluff.

As you woke that morning, the haze of sleep seemed to linger longer than usual. Your eyes blinked away your dreams, your chest filling with air, but as you turned your head to reach for the phone and shut of the alarm that was finally piercing through the heavy weight of sleep, fire seemed to consume your head. Instead of the phone, your hands found your temples, your fingers slipping between locks of your hair as you grasped at your throbbing head. “Whyyyy,” you groaned, your features scrunching up as if you might be able to squeeze the pain and fullness out of your sinuses. It didn't take long to realize they were the source of your discomfort. Your head swam, your face ached, your nose felt as if it must have grown to three times its usual size in the night. Finally you were able to slap your hand to your phone and drag it to your side to turn off the alarm.

You could scarcely remember why you'd set an alarm at all, aside from that stupid challenge you'd given yourself to maintain a regular sleep schedule. Either way, all thoughts of lifting your body from the bed quickly faded as you realized that the ache went so much deeper than your sinuses. Your arms, your back, your hips – every inch of you seemed to throb with that weighted feeling that accompanied illness, and you had no intention of forcing yourself out of the warm hint of comfort that was your bed. Instead, you pulled the covers up over your shoulders, wrapping yourself in a rather burrito-like fashion until you were little more than a cocoon of blankets beneath a head of dishevelled hair. You only realized that the tissues were still on the bookshelf across the room after you were settled, and there was no way you would have moved at that point, no matter how you would regret it later.

Sleep never quite claimed you again, not with the way your sinuses throbbed and every sound and light seemed to prick at your senses ten times more strongly than it typically would. Still, you were mostly asleep an hour later, and dazed enough not to hear a key opening your front door. Instead, it was the call of your boyfriend's voice that dragged you, once more, from your almost-sleeping state.

“Baaabyyy?” Jay's trademark whine pierced the quiet of your apartment, singing to your heart, but also drilling into your head. You groaned in response, pulling the blankets closer to your face as you attempted to cling to every bit of warmth you could gather from them. “Babyyyy, you were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago for breakfast. Baby? Where aarreeee you?”

Your ears followed Jay from the entry to the hall, into the bathroom where he probably assumed you were getting ready. A sigh escaped your lips before you finally found a shadow of your voice. “In the bedroom,” you croaked, wincing at the rough tone of your own voice.

“Bedroom?” You could practically hear the frown on Jay's face, and, sure enough, as he leaned sideways, holding the door frame, his lips were formed into the most precious pout you'd ever seen. “Baby girl, why are you still in bed? Didn't you set an alarm?” Taking a step forward, he crossed into your sanctuary, crossing his arms over his toned, tattooed chest. He looked so enticing in the soft, cream sweater he wore to stave off the cool spring morning, little stars and hints of that beautiful lion peeking out from the collar. His hair had been left in the soft waves that so beautifully framed his features, just the way he knew you liked it, and the rays of the sun seemed to caress his face, only serving to highlight that cursed pout. “Don't tell me you turned it off?” his frown deepened as he spotted the phone at your side.

“I tried, honey, but I don't feel good,” you defended yourself, making your best effort to form that rounded, doe-eyed look of innocence that always seemed to get you your way. Pain shot through your temples at the motion, though, and soon you were squeezing your eyes shut instead.

The last thing you expected to hear in response was the scoff that fell from Jay's lips. “You have a headache?” Even in your sluggish state, there was no missing the hint of hurt that lingered in his voice. “You told me you were too tired to go out, but you went out with the girls, didn't you?!” He pouted , jumping onto the bed. You groaned in protest at the way his weight caused the mattress – and your body – to bounce, and Jay scooted closer, jabbing an accusatory finger to your chest. “Well you're not getting out of breakfast for a hangover, babe,” he continued until your eyes snapped open.

“ _ Jaebeom, _ ” you glowered before letting your eyes close again, “stop it. I didn't go out with anyone, and it's not a hangover,” you grumbled. You were ready to retreat under the blankets again, but his fingers caught the edge of the comforter and delicately dragged the material away from your chin. “Jay,  _ please, _ I really don't feel -”

Your protest was cut off by a hand brushing your hair back from your forehead, the frown on your boyfriend's face altered in the smallest but most meaningful fashion. “Wow babe, you really look like shit,” he hummed.

If your head hadn't been pounding, you might have grabbed a pillow to smack him over the face, but you just didn't have the energy. Instead, you weakly kicked at his shins from your cocoon of blankets as you narrowed your gaze in his direction. “Thanks, Jay, I really needed you to point that out,” you muttered, fighting his grasp on the blankets.

“No, baby, I'm sorry,” he fussed, leaning over to press a kiss to your forehead. “Tell me what I can do to make it better,” he whined, and you knew he felt remorseful for his earlier accusations. His hands felt so good as they smoothed your hair and fell to rub soothing circles on your back. A part of you really wanted him to stay right where he was, but your sinuses had other ideas.

“If you really want to be nice, you'll bring me the tissue box from across the room.” You looked up at him through your lashes, and Jay quickly hopped to a sitting position, bouncing the bed again as he moved to his feet.

“Sorry,” he shrugged, quickly grabbing the tissues and bringing them to your side. You slowly turned back toward the nightstand, and Jay was placing your phone back onto the wooden fixture. “What else can I do, sweetie?”

He looked so innocent squatting at the side of your bed, so eager to do anything he could to make you feel better. You might have kissed him if you felt like you could move more than you already had. You reached out, squeezing his hand before you took a tissue from the box. “Cold medicine from the cabinet?” you pleaded quietly, and with a nod Jay was up and moving to the bathroom.

Once he'd left the medicine at your side, you had assumed Jay would go make himself some toast and occupy himself with video games. You were grateful to know he was there in the house as you settled back into the bed, allowing the medicine to work it's way through your body. The relief it eventually offered was superficial, but you were eager to accept anything that would stop the incessant throbbing in your sinuses.

At long last, the pain settled enough to let you drift toward the embrace of the sleep that you so desperately needed. You were just on the edge, the light fading from the corners of your eyes, your pillow swallowing you in it's soft warmth, when a scent cut through even your terribly clogged senses.

Wrinkling your nose, you opened your eyes and sniffed again, alarm quickly growing in you. Was something  _ burning _ ? Despite the ache you had yet to forget, you pushed yourself up, letting the covers fall from your body as you shoved yourself away from the bed and onto your feet. You groaned as your head swam, but at least it didn't hurt as much as it had when you first woke up. Your pale blue, cotton pajama pants and tank hung loosely off your body, your shoulders slumped slightly as you dragged yourself to the door of the room. “Jay?” You called tentatively from the hall.

There was no reply, and a deep frown set into your features. No good could come from that situation, and you knew you needed to act before anything got out of hand – more than it clearly already had.

You moved down the hall as quickly as you could without upsetting the delicate state of your thrumming head.  The smell grew stronger as you reached the stairs, so you leaned heavily against the railing to try and speed your descent.  “Jay, is everything alright?” you called out again as you reached the first floor.

You could hear a clatter in the sink, and as you rounded the corner to the kitchen, you could see the smoke as well as smell it.  Right on cue, the smoke detector screeched to life, and your hands flew to cradle your sensitive head.

“Shit!”  You heard the panic in Jay’s voice, followed by another clatter and hurried footsteps.  A window was opened and something scraped against the floor and finally,  _ finally,  _ the shrieking of the alarm stopped.

It seemed that resolving the chaos cleared Jay’s mind enough for him to realize you had come downstairs, because suddenly he had wrapped his arms around you and was ushering you to the couch.  “Why aren’t you in bed, babe?”  The concern in his voice was so genuine that you almost let him guide you to the living room, but an especially strong waft of smoke brought your attention back to the situation at hand.

You stopped in your tracks and grabbed Jay’s wrist to catch his attention.  “What the fuck did you manage to set on fire, Jaebeom Park?”  Your gaze was dark and narrowed in his direction, serious enough to have Jay flinching away from you.

Once he had retreated a few steps, Jay brought a hand to the back of his head, where his fingers tugged at his loose locks.  His eyebrows raised in a sheepish expression, and his shoulders followed suit until he was scrunched up in a timid fashion.  “Um… eggs?”  His lashes began to flutter in a hopeful innocence, but your hands came to rest on your hips in a tight fists as you levelled your gaze at him.

“Jay, we’ve talked about this.  No unsupervised cooking unless it’s with a microwave.”  Your voice showed your exasperation as much as your face did, but you knew it wouldn’t likely last for long.  “Tell me you didn’t try to make anything else?”

Jay shook his head cartoonishly, hair wagging in his face as it wobbled from side to side and he dropped to his knees.  He wrapped his hand around your wrist and gently tugged until you gave him your own with a sigh.  “Please don’t be mad, baby,” he pleaded, which brought out a roll of your eyes in response.  “Pleaaassssee?”  There was that damned whine again, wearing at your defenses.  

“I just wanted to do something nice because you weren’t feeling well!  I thought… I thought since we couldn’t go to breakfast I would make you some….”

Jay looked up at you hopefully, and you sighed, bringing your free hand to your temple.  “I’m not making any decisions until you show me the damage,” you grunted, and Jay jumped back up to his feet.  He knew good and well he was on his way to a full pardon, but you were too stubborn to give in completely just yet.

With a nervous swallow, he led you back to the sink, where your best non-stick pan lay with a blackened chunk of what you assumed to be eggs atop its peeling coating.  “Damnit, Jay, my good pan, too!?”  You shot an annoyed sideways glance in his direction to be met with a shrug that made your heart ache.  How did he always manage to be so cute?

“Ugh, okay.  How did you even manage to fuck up  _ scrambled eggs _ this badly?  This might actually be worse than burning a pot of water….”  Your voice trailed off, and you turned to face him, crossing your arms over your stomach.

Jay’s hand was back at the nape of his neck, and his eyes quickly darted to the side to inspect some speck on the wall with great interest.  It wasn't until your foot started to tap impatiently that he finally sighed and started to explain.  “Wellll…. I figured I had time to put some toast on so I got the bread, and then I got out the butter and jam, and  _ then _ I thought, ‘Hey, I bet some tea would make ___ feel better!’  So, you know, I filled up the kettle and-”

“And you forgot about the eggs until they were on fire?”  You groaned at his shy nod and rubbed your temples.  “Well, now you owe me a new pan  _ and _ breakfast,” you resolved, face set in a stern expression.

Jay’s eyes lit up, his hand grabbing for yous again gleefully.  “Does this mean I’m forgiven!!??  Please baby, I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll -”

You grabbed his chin to stop his rambling apology, and Jay’s mouth hung open until you closed it for him by lifting his chin until his teeth clicked together.  “Nuh-uh, I’m not even going to think about whether you’re forgiven until I’ve been fed.”

The ten-thousand watt grin that crinkled Jay’s eyes made your resolve melt a little, but not as much as the warmth that enveloped you as he wrapped his strong arms around you.  “You got it, baby,” he promised with a soft kiss to your cheek.  You heaved a sigh and finally relaxed into his arms, but now that the tension had left your body, your headache was back.

Jay knew you better than anyone, though, and when he pulled back to brush the hair from your face he could tell you still weren’t feeling your best.  “Aw, come on, baby.  Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll draw you a bath so you can soak while I get this cleaned up?”

“And get breakfast?”  It was your turn to bat your eyelashes, then, and Jay pressed a delicate kiss to your puffy nose.

“Yes, and go get breakfast.”  You were all too glad to have his arm around your waist as you slowly climbed back up the stairs toward the bathroom.  Not only did Jay know exactly what temperature to put the water at, but he even knew which oils to add to the bath to help relieve some of the swelling in your sinuses.  These were the moments when his good upbringing really showed.  He mostly saved them for you, and as he held you steady by the shoulders while you stepped into the bath, you thanked whatever stars had brought the two of you together.

A little over an hour later, you were propped up on the sofa against Jay and a plush pile of pillows, wrapped in a warm blanket.  A brand new pan sat in its box on the coffee table, next to a vase of your favourite flowers and a box of chocolates.  If there was one thing Jay Park was exceptionally good at, it was sucking up when he’d done something wrong.  As if any other evidence were needed of that fact, you held your mouth open while he fed you the last piece of bacon and kissed your forehead while you happily chewed.

Your hands were wrapped around a warm mug of tea, which you sipped at to wash down the last of the salty decadence from your favourite brunch spot.  “Feeling better, baby?  Or at least full?”  Jay’s hand rubbed at the small of your back while you settled yourself back on his shoulder, burrowing into the spot you didn’t intend to vacate for the rest of the afternoon.  

“Full.  Betterish.  Cozy,” you smiled  and closed your eyes in contentment.  You knew the relief from the swelling was temporary, but you also knew Jay would be there with more tea and medicine before it really started to come back, and that was really all you could hope for.  

“So… am I forgiven?”  The cheeky question came at a slightly higher pitch, his eyebrows raised once again to match his tentative smile.  Your face fell into a state of feigned thought over the matter, and just to make his case, Jay nuzzled against your neck and peppered soft kisses to your skin between quiet apologies.

“Mmmm, I think yes.  You’re forgiven,” you smiled, and he pressed his lips to yours eagerly like the puppy he was.

“Jay!” you jumped back a bit and frowned in his direction.  “Do you want to get sick!?  If I have to baby you when this is over I swear…”

Jay only laughed and tugged you back to him, and you slumped into his embrace with a pout.  “Babe, if I’m gonna be sick, it’s already way too late to stop it.  Besides, I’m a big boy.  I’ll handle myself just fine.  It’s only a cold.”

He seemed so proud, and you could feel his shoulders straightening - which only made you choke out a laugh and turn your head to him with a look of disbelief in your eyes.  “Uh huh, sure.  Like a big, tough man.  We’ll see about that in a few days,” you challenged.  You knew you would practically have to carry him around his apartment when it hit, but the truth was that you were more than happy to take care of Jay when he was sick.  It made you proud to know that he trusted you so much.  And just maybe it gave you a little fuel to use the next time you found yourself in a situation like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean.... can't you just see that little pouty puppy begging for your forgiveness? And of course overdoing EVERYTHING. This started ages ago, so thanks love for waiting for it. I hope you all enjoyed, and please feel free to leave your feedback in the comments. It's always immensely appreciated! <3


End file.
